


Going Forward

by rosecake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: College, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/pseuds/rosecake
Summary: Regina isn't ready to let him grow up yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melody_Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/gifts).



> This was written for Melody_Jade as part of the Fandom_Stocking community on Dreamwidth. I hope everyone has a wonderful time with the community this year!

The brochures were spread out all over the table when she walked in, covered in photos of bright-eyed and egregiously photoshopped young people smiling at the camera. Absolutely sickening. She'd already had a long day, and the last thing she needed was a lot of artificial cheerfulness glaring up at her as she made dinner. She swept them into a loose pile and dropped her purse directly on top of them, hoping that if she didn't have to look at them she could just forget they were there. 

Henry gave her a look, and Regina realized she could have been a little more discreet about her disdain. 

"How was your day?" she asked. Maybe he hadn't really noticed her displeasure. 

"Fine," said Henry. He tugged at one of the brochures poking out from underneath her purse. "I spent most of the day trying to narrow down the list of potential colleges." 

"That sounds great," she said, and then had to stop herself from wincing when she heard the shrill note in her voice.

"Really? Because I've sort of been getting the impression you don't think it's a great idea at all," he said. 

"Of course I want you to go to college, Henry," said Regina, and she was only half lying. It was just a shame that Storybrooke wasn't big enough to have a reputable university of its own. 

"I just find all these sales pitches a bit suspect, that's all. I mean, look at these people. I bet these are all paid models," said Regina. "They probably don't go to college at all, let alone-" Regina stopped, and flipped over the brochure so she could see the name of the school. "Pomona College? Henry, that's in California! It's clear on the other side of the country!" 

"And it also has a very good writing program," said Henry. He gently pulled the brochure out of her hand. "But I understand if you don't want me to go." 

Regina huffed. "Well, I am definitely not telling my only child _not_ to get an education," said Regina. 

That didn't do much to dispel the disappointment on Henry's face. Regina sighed, and reminded herself that healthy families talked about their feelings instead of repressing them so hard they turned to diamond. Still, she could practically hear the Evil Queen's voice in her head, telling her to just cast a spell on him so he'd remain a child forever. She ignored it. 

"Of course I want you to go to college," said Regina. "It's just that I'm your mother, and I worry. The spells and curses keeping this town tied into the outside world aren't as stable as I'd like." It seemed like every time they fixed it so that people could come and go as they pleased, some sort of evil mastermind rolled in and cast a new curse to make sure people were trapped again. "I don't want to be separated from you." 

"You and Emma always manage to fix things in the end," said Henry. 

"Exactly," said Regina, patting him on the head. "But I'll miss you, even if we talk on the phone every day. That's life, though. Children have to grow up, and so do their parents. You need to figure out what you want, and I don't want you worrying about what you think I want for you while you do." 

Henry smiled at her. "Thanks, mom." 

Satisfied that he had been appropriately reassured, Regina couldn't resist the urge to rile him up a little. "Besides, I'm not the Evil Queen anymore, so how could I be so cruel as to deny the world an author as immensly talented and charming as you?" 

He blushed at the exaggerated compliment. "Mom," whined Henry, but he was smiling even as he tried to wriggle out of her arms as she squeezed him tightly and ruffled up his hair. He'd always been like that, easily flustered and pleased by praise.

Regina smiled. He might be getting older, but there were plenty of things he would never grow out of.


End file.
